


This Christmas

by studioghoul



Category: White Collar
Genre: Artist!Neal, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post Anklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas seems to pass right over Neal's head while he's working on a piece at home. Peter surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas/Birthday gift for the lovely Abbie on twitter. I hope you enjoy it!

Neal sits at the table painting a new piece when he hears someone knock at the door. Too consumed in his work, he doesn't look up when he tells them to come in. He hears the doorknob turn and he looks up expecting it to be June bringing up tea, or maybe Mozzie with a bottle of wine and a crazy scheme to share. But when he looks up, it's Peter. A smile on his face and a wrapped gift in his arms.

Neal grins, setting his work aside. "Well, this is a surprise." Peter shurgs, shutting the door behind him. He sits the wine, and the gift down and turns around. "I just wanted to surprise you, Caffrey, no need to get all accusatory. Besides, isn't it _my_ place to be accusatory anyway?" Neal laughs, rolling his eyes.

"The surprise is appreciated, nonetheless," Peter wraps his arms around Neal, interupting him. "It's Christmas, y'know?" Neal shrugs helplessly, "Didn't notice.. I had a deadline for a painting." Peter pulls back, "Well, you may have forgotten, but I brought you a gift." He grins reaching for the wrapped box on the counter. "Now, you're gonna open that, Caffrey. And I'm gonna pour us some wine." He says with a peck on Neal's lips.

Neal rolls his eyes again at his boyfriend, before opening the package. "Oh my god, Peter.." He pulls out some very expensive looking paintbrushes and paints. "You didn't." Peter sits the glasses of wine down on the table. "I did. And you're gonna use them. And not ask about the amount of money I paid for those."

Neal gets up and wraps his arms around Peter's neck. "God, I love you, Peter Burke." Peter smiles, pulling back a little bit to kiss Neal, properly, this time. "I love you too." He grins.

-fin-


End file.
